


Meet Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis has PTSD, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy would later laugh because the universe was playing a joke when she first met her Father. Part of series but can be read as a one shot.





	

Things changed after DC (since that’s what it’s now called. Just ‘DC’, to cover a massive, world changing event). Darcy, Jane, and Thor had moved into the Tower. Darcy had found herself with more free time now that Thor could be there more often, and as an effect, Darcy started to explore. She did so recklessly and without paying attention to where she was going since she knew her passcode would deny her anyway she shouldn’t go. The universe laughed at her, and decided she we would meet her biological father in the most ordinary of places.

 

It was a Thursday morning. Early. The sun had yet to rise but Darcy's nightmares didn't seem bothered by it and made themselves known So, she made her way up to the shared kitchen. Every floor had a smaller kitchen but this one was huge and beautiful and there were large windows that would let in the sun when it rose. She enjoyed baking early in the morning. She loved the smell of it as the world brightened. She revelled in the way it brought the people she loved together, the way it made them smile. 

 

She did not like being interrupted on her way to kitchen. 

 

"Put your hands up." The voice was calm, though slightly unsteady. It had a rough sound to it that made Darcy suspect the user hadn't spoken much recently. Darcy also knew that she had her taser in her bag. (She carried a bag with bandages, paper, a pen, and a taser with her at all times now.) Finally, she was aware that if the tower had been invaded her chances of survival was bad. But if this was a smaller infiltration and there were only a few people, she stood a chance. As long as she got her hands on a weapon. 

 

There was barely more than a second between the man's words and Darcy's spin, her grab for her taser, and her attack. 

 

Darcy and the man dropped at the same time. Though for different reasons.

 

The man, was being electrocuted and was currently pissing himself. Darcy was dropping because she didn't want his trigger finger to get twitchy as she fell. Darcy waited until it was clear that there were no bullets flying, then she looked around. 

 

"Ms. Lewis, medical is on its way." JARVIS’ posh British accent came, allowing Darcy to relax. If JARVIS was still online then things couldn’t be too bad. 

 

"Thanks JARV, but shouldn't some of the Avengers come too?"

 

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Ms. Lewis. I doubt Mr. Stark will be putting up much of a fight."

 

Darcy heard the words, but all she could think  was:

 

**Input Rejected**

 

Darcy looked at the man on the floor. If he wasn't Tony Stark, he was a remarkable double. The man was wearing oil stained jeans and a white tank top, but he did have the goatee. And a repulser on his hand. 

 

Oops. 

 

The elevator opened, letting the medical team swarm around the newly unconscious Mr. Stark. 

 

Darcy went and made cookies. (A plate of which was sent down to medical, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's coming out a day early because it's short and inspiration struck. I also have finished writing Meet JARVIS which could be set at basically any time but will be released next weekend. I'm sorry this one is bit short but I think it's best this way. I really want to look at her future relationship with Tony later, but for now I didn't think it fit with the story.
> 
> Please tell me who you ship Darcy with (except for Tony/Darcy because ew)!
> 
> Comments give me life! <3
> 
> GUYS MEET JARVIS PROBABLY WON'T BE A ONE SHOT. So I'm posting it now/soon.


End file.
